


Is That All?

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M, Uh I'm a monster I'm sorry, not really but, tw car crash, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: They were headed to the movies when they went a little off course. One little accident and Davey's life is turned upside-down in a million different ways.





	Is That All?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so they aren't dating but they need to be because Spot's really struggling.

Davey woke with a start. His whole body ached and he couldn’t see anything. A light shone in his face. 

“Oh my god. He’s awake.” Who was that? It sounded familiar, sort of.

“Davey?” That was definitely Sarah. He mumbled something the other two couldn’t understand, he tried again. 

“What happen’d?” He tried to sit up and shift but groaned and laid back again. Someone put their hand on his left arm. 

“Hey, Davey. Can you see me?” He blinked a few times and things started coming into focus.

“Spot?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What happened?” 

“We were in an accident.”

“Oh my god.” Davey looked at Spot, then at Sarah, who was at the end of the bed. “Was anyone hurt?”

Sarah laughed a little and Spot smiled.

“I’ve got a few bumps and bruises but you took most of it.”

“What about the car?”

Sarah came to the side of the bed. “Don’t worry about that right now. Just deal with getting out of here, yeah?”

“Outta where?”

Spot and Sarah shared a look. 

“You were the one driving. You took most of the hit. We’re in the hospital.”

“Oh my god. Les… He was in the back. Is he okay?” Davey looked between his sister and Spot.

“It’s wasn’t your fault.”

“What? What does that mean?” He looked at Sarah. She bit her lip and a tear escaped her eye. Spot looked down at his hands. “Is he okay?”

“Davey…” Sarah’s voice cracked. “Davey, he didn’t make it.”

“He’s…” Davey shook his head. “No, no, no. It’s not funny, Sarah.”

“I wish it was a joke.” He looked at Spot, looking for confirmation. 

“I’m sorry, Davey.”

“Oh… god.” Sarah’s phone chimed. 

 

“Crap.” She looked at her brother, who was sobbing. “I need to go. I’ve got work.” Spot nodded.

“I’ve got him.” She looked at Davey again and left. Davey’s hands were covering his face and his knees were drawn up. 

“It was an accident.”

“I know. It was the other driver's fault.” Davey put his hands down. Spot smiled weakly. 

“Are you okay?” Spot shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“But you were in the car with us.”

“Davey, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Spot nodded. Davey sighed. “I can’t believe this.”

Spot sat cross-legged on the foot of the bed. “Yeah, me either. It’s been a rough couple of days.”

“Couple of days?”

“We’ve been in here two days.” 

Davey furrowed his brow. “Have you and Sarah been here the whole time?” Spot nodded. “Why didn’t you guys go home?”

Spot looked confused by the question. “Uh, Sarah got a ride with one of the others. I mean you know her. She wouldn’t leave you in the hospital on your own.”

“One of the others?” Spot laughed. 

“Yeah, they all came and then got themselves kicked out.” Davey laughed. It felt weird to laugh at a time like this. His brother just died and he was alive and laughing. 

He was alive and Les wasn’t… It didn’t seem fair.

“What about you?” Davey asked. Spot hadn’t answered his question, not in full anyway.

Spot shrugged. “What about me?”

“Why did you stay?”

“Uh… well, ya know. You were driving and I was next to you… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“So you stayed at the hospital for two days?”

“I…” Spot took a deep breath, “wanted to be the first to know if anything happened.” Spot wasn’t going to take it further.

“You sure that’s it?” Davey smiled, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. Spot hesitated but nodded. 

Maybe later. I’ll tell him, Spot thought, eventually.


End file.
